


Tim was an Extra in Twilight

by thefirstneonphoenix



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crepes, Gen, Glitter, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstneonphoenix/pseuds/thefirstneonphoenix
Summary: Stephanie shows up at Jason's apartment, apparently to make crepes.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Tim was an Extra in Twilight

The first time Jason’s doorbell rang, he ignored it. He ignored the knocking too. If it was one of the bats, they’d have taken the window. If it was anyone else, he didn’t wanna deal with it.

The doorbell rang again, and the knocking kept up. Whoever was at the door seemed to be trying to make a percussion piece with them. How delightful. Jason pulled out his headphones and put them in. Fifteen minutes later, when he took them off, the knocking was gone, and music now filtered into his bedroom. Someone was also now moving around in his house.

Jason conceded that it might have been one of the more polite bats, as polite as people who let themselves into homes could get, at least. Anyone here to kill him would already have tried to do so. With that in mind, he grabbed one of his guns and carefully inched towards his kitchen.

It was Stephanie. She was puttering about, making what looked like… Crepes? Jason had no idea why she would be making crepes. At ten in the morning, no less. To be fair, that was technically brunch hour, but none of them really operated by normal person schedules, making crepes at ten absurd. Jason checked the safety on his gun before putting it down (He wasn’t an idiot, thank you very much).

Stephanie looked up in surprise at his entrance with an, “Oh hey. I thought you were out.” 

“Because I didn’t answer my door?”

“Well that and you didn’t immediately show up when I let myself in. What were you doing, anyways?”

“Audiobook.” Jason continued to watch the bewildering scene. Stephanie was now examining the contents of his fridge, and he finally took note of the music.

“Are you seriously listening to ABBA?”

“Do  _ you _ seriously not have strawberries?” She closed the door and rounded on him.

“I fail to see how the contents of my fridge has anything to do with this. Also, why are you here?”

“Class got cancelled. My professor has been fired for yet undisclosed reasons.” At Jason’s raised eyebrow, she continued. “He was part of a child prostitution ring. Some ‘Good Samaritan’ turned in evidence against him.”

Jason took a seat on one of the bar stools at the counter. “I see. You wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that?”

“Why would I, a 20 year old college student, have anything to do with my professor being arrested? To be fair, he was pretty jerky. Failed me on a paper because I, ‘Didn’t do the reading’ or some bullshit.”

“Well did you? Also, I have Nutella and bananas if you want to put that on your crepes.”

“No,” Stephanie scoffed. “I was just gonna whip your cream cheese, but that works.”

“My academic experience is rather limited, what with dying as a sophomore and all, but I’m pretty sure that reading the book is generally necessary.”

Stephanie glared at him while spreading another crepe. “20 year old vigilantes should not have to do the reading.”

“I’ve already heard all this from Dick.”

“Yeah, well. He had a point. Although  _ I’m  _ not dropping out. I need a degree to lord over Tim. And Bruce. You should get a degree too. Then we can be the smart ones of the family.”

If getting a degree to piss off Bruce hadn’t been on Jason’s bucket list before, it was now. Stephanie continued talking.

“You might be wondering why I’m making crepes, and not something easier like pancakes or French toast.” Jason, had, in fact, been wondering just that.

“The answer is, you have a crepe spreader, and I don’t have a crepe spreader, but I’ve always wanted to try using a crepe spreader. I think I’m doing rather nicely,” she gestured to the plate steadily filling up beside her. 

“The first one was under done, and the second I burned, but now I’ve gotten the hang of it.”

Before Jason could throw in his own opinion on the crepes, Stephanie’s phone began to go off. She looked over to check it, before silencing the notifications. Jason raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just Tim.”

“There’s another reason you're at my place instead of enjoying your morning off literally anywhere else, isn’t there?”

“Well…”Stephanie trailed off. “I figured your apartment would be pretty Tim-proof, and besides, I figured you’d think it was funny.”

Jason leaned back in his seat. “Care to share with the class what ‘It’ is?”

“I put body glitter, the really fine, shimmery kind, in his shampoo. The thing is, he uses three-in-one, so it was also his body wash. I was really expecting him to notice sooner than he apparently did.”

Jason blinked. Tim had an actual job, and needed to look professional. Being covered in body glitter during a meeting was more than likely to hit the press and bite him in the ass later on. But that wasn’t Jason’s concern. His concern was whether or not Stephanie had been proactive in her pranking.

“Do you have pictures?”

“Of course I have pictures.”

“If you give them to me, I won’t be mad at you for using my place as a safe house and playing ABBA.”

“Deal.”

Stephanie picked up her phone, presumably to send them to him. Sure enough, his phone pinged a second later. She had sent them, and they were glorious. Tim’s everything was covered in a fine sheen of glitter that glistened in the light.

“Huh. I guess the replacement really  _ is  _ a vampire. Who knew.”

Stephanie snorted. “That’s not even the best thing. Not only did he not notice until he was at work, he only noticed when he started receiving notifications from news outlets and saw the pap shots.”

She was well and truly gone, cackling at Tim’s obliviousness. Jason received a message from Dick, asking if he knew where Stephanie was, and if he did, could he please make sure she avoided Tim for a while? Jason relayed the message to Stephanie,

“Dick says you need to lay low for a bit. It would seem little Timmy’s on the warpath.”

Stephanie sobered up at the reminder. “I’m definitely going to regret this.” She reflected. “But it was also so very worth it, that I can’t bring myself to care.”

“Why’d you do it, anyways?”

“Honestly? I just thought it would be funny. I didn’t think too much about it. Live fast and what not.”

“Amen,” Jason agreed. “Now I pass me a plate. I want crepes.”

“Excuse me, what makes you think you’re getting any of  _ my _ crepes?”

“Uh, maybe the fact that you came into  _ my _ house, used  _ my  _ crepe spreader, and made crepes with  _ my _ groceries?”

Stephanie narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side for a second.

“Yeah that’s fair. Enjoy your crepes. I’ll likely never be able to make them again.”

“Cheers to that,” Jason said, “And next time? Just use the window.”

Stephanie nodded, and went back to piling sliced fruit on her plate.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please be careful about putting glitter in people's things, you don't know what they might react to. Have a nice day!


End file.
